Judgement 6
Judgement 6 (ジャッジメントシックス, Jajjimento Shikkusu) (J6 for short) is a mysterious organization made up of six global corporations. Together, they exert enormous influence over area ranging from weapons development to international politics. J6's goal is to complete their subtle form of world domination. They are sponsors of all the World Fighting Tournaments. They lure all of the world's strongest fighters with the hopes of eliminating them. Ever since the Fourth World Tournament, J6's assassins (Goh Hinogami and Jean Kujo) had competed in the tournament. J6 also gathers data from the competing participants in order to bulid their own android super weapon, Dural. Dural seems to need a female host to take form. Reasons for this have yet to be explained. J6 have managed to successfully kidnap Sarah Bryant, Tsukikage (the mother of Kage-Maru) and Vanessa Lewis. As of the fifth World Tournament, J6 has their eyes on Sarah Bryant yet again. Composition J6 is named for the six corporations that comprise it, each named after a card in the Major Arcana: *'Judgement', which binds and controls the organization as a whole. *'The Devil', which not only develops conventional weapons, but is also responsible for the Dural Project. *'The Wheel of Fortune', which manipulates global politics from behind the scenes. *'The Moon', which funds military strife and terrorist activity. *'The Tower', which monitors the organization to its extremities. *'Death', which develops unconventional weapons, including chemical, biological, and nuclear weapons. Involvement with Tsukikage Several years before the first World Tournament, the mysterious corporation J6 noticed all the fighters in the world, but only one caught their eye. Her name was Tsukikage, a Kunoichi, the eighth Kage-Maru and the mother of the current Kage-Maru. J6 then kidnapped Tsukikage within the village of Hagakure and used her exemplary fighting ability and resilient body as a prototype for their terrifying Dural project. Arming her body with various cybernetic enhancements and brainwashing, she became a cyborg. A few years later, J6 returned and destroyed the village and killed everyone in it, including the ninth Kage-Maru (the father of the current Kage-Maru). Since then, the tenth and current Kage-Maru has attempted to retrieve Tsukikage and restore her to her former self and eventually succeeded in the Second World Tournament. However her body, now dependent on technology, now needed Dural parts to keep her alive. After a peaceful year spent with her son, Tsukikage was struck with a rare illness. A connection to the Dural transformation lingers in the mind of Kage, as he enters the Third World Fighting Tournament in order to resolve. After winning the Third World Tournament, Kage applied the Dural parts onto Tsukikage, but instead of curing her, she became even less human than before and transformed back into Dural. Dural interrupted the final match of the Fourth World Tournament between Kage-Maru and Shun Di. Kage, with the intention of killing his mother in order to end her suffering, swiftly sliced her in two. However, this was not Tsukikage, but another Dural. Tsukikage is still being held captive by J6. Involvement with the Bryants J6 seems to bear hatred for the Bryant family and have tortured siblings Jacky and Sarah. They were responsible for Jacky's accident in 1990 Indianapolis 500 and kidnapped and brainwashed Sarah while she was investigating into the incident. After finding out that Jacky was still alive and wary of their existence, J6 decides to send in the brainwashed Sarah to eliminate him, to no avail. One year later, Jacky entered the second tournament and successfully rescued Sarah; however his attempt to free his sister of her brainwashing led to a complete memory loss. Sarah, feeling uncomfortable living with a brother she no longer knew, decides to move to an apartment in New York. Through training, she was to regain pieces of her memory, and it was then she decided to the third World Fighting Tournament in the hopes that prolonged combat will fully restore her memory. In order to protect his amnesic sister, Jacky also enters the tournament. Jacky and Sarah left the third tournament, reunited as brother and sister after Sarah fully regained her memories. With Sarah back to normal and Jacky once again focusing on his racing career, life seemed to return to normal for the Bryant family. Their happiness, however, was short-lived, when Jacky was blackmailed into entering the World Fighting Tournament after J6 had threatened to kill any and all potential members for his racing team. This angered not only Jacky, but Sarah as well, because she knew that J6 wasn't through with her yet. Determined to put an end to the evil syndicate responsible for the horrible deeds towards the Bryant family and nearly severing their bond, Jacky and Sarah enter the tournament as the martial arts sibling team. Category:Organisation